kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Wiki:Requests for adminship/Gioku
:Result: RfA passed. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 02:56, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Gioku (talk• • ) I know NBK has been saying recently that I'd be a good admin and such, and I'd kinda like to be one, too, so I decided to be proactive and do a request for adminship. I've been a rollbacker here since 2011, though I did take about a year long break. I came back December 21st, 2013, and have made more than 500 edits between then and now. I've become more active in the community, and, at the request of NBK, I basically babysat the wiki on the release of ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe in Japan, and the wiki did not fall apart! I'm quite proficient with HTML and building templates, and I often go in and fiddle around with certain templates to fix minor issues and/or add something (I recently added a couple of Portal Logos and in the past I've helped fix grammar/add music to the music portals.) I'm a graphic designer, too, and I took it upon myself to start adding transparency to non-transparent artworks; since beginning this project I've updated about 75 artworks. And, because of this, one of the things I'd really appreciate being able to do as an admin is to be able to delete all the extra old images I end up with when replacing jpgs or gifs with transparent pngs. Sometimes I make mistakes, this is true, but I always try to learn from them and, sometimes, if I made a bad edit because something on a page confused me, I take it upon myself to rewrite it so that nobody else gets confused. So, when all is said in done, ultimately I am ready to expand my powers here at the Kirby Wiki so that I might increase my helpfulness a bit. Thanks everyone, and I hope I make it! :) Oh, and my first order of business will be: fix that logs link in the request form. Seems it's got a . instead of a /. ;) -- Giokutalkuser 00:26, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Comments Support #reason here--~~~~ Copy the text in that box and post it below this line. ---- #Gioku has indeed shown great abilities on Kirby Wiki -- He'd make a better admin than even I. Knock 'em dead, Tony. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 19:10, January 20, 2014 (UTC) #Gioku knows his stuff, has neat grammar, and shows great promise, I second with NBK, he will make a excellent Admin. --Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 19:31, January 20, 2014 (UTC) #I agree with you all here. Gioku always looks out for the community, contributes a great amount, has amazing editing skills, and overall I think he'd do a great job as an Admin. I'm 100% supporting this guy. -- [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Talk to Me!']] #You have my vote! Gioku is very friendly, and knows his way around editing, two very important qualities. It appears to me the vote here is unanimous.--Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 04:14, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Oppose #reason here--~~~~ Copy the text in that box and post it below this line. ---- Neutral #I don't mind this user becoming an admin, but so far a fair number of the transparent images aren't up to our standards. The edges are rough and far too sharp. Of all the things in your favor (there's certainly a lot), I don't think you should be touting this around as a strength. Other than that though I think you'll be a valuable member of the team. I trust your judgement on matters and the sprite project your undertaking is just spectacular. EmptyStar (talk) 05:50, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Comments Support #reason here--~~~~ Copy the text in that box and post it below this line. ---- Oppose #reason here--~~~~ Copy the text in that box and post it below this line. ---- Neutral Category:Kirby Wiki Category:Closed requests for adminship